Various products are known for mounting onto the surface of a wall which provide distinctive visual elements. These include, for example, posters, prints, pictures and the like, but can also include products such as life-sized pictures of sports figures, celebrities, fictional characters. However, unlike shelving units or the like, these visual elements are two dimensional, and typically lie flat on the wall.
Other two dimensional elements are known which provide a representation of three dimensional figures which appear to be coming out of the wall. As an example, Shutterstock Images (www.Shutterstock.com—Image No. 29804344) provides a print of a baseball surrounded by a “cracking” pattern which appears to be a baseball which has impacted, and cracked, the surface of a wall.
While this provides a distinctive visual appearance, it is merely a two dimensional image.
Light fixtures are known that project from a wall, but these do not include other visual elements.
Other products are known which simulate a three dimensional representation of a product coming through a glass window. Examples of these are half golf balls, or baseballs, adapted to be affixed to a glass surface, and which includes a cracked or crazed decal which provides a cracked appearance to the glass.
However, these products do not provide any real functional utility, and provide only a limited 2 or 3 dimensional visual element.
To overcome these difficulties, it would be advantageous to provide a three dimensional visual element suitable to be affixed to a wall surface, which provides an improved visual effect, while preferably also providing a functional utility.